


Prayers

by Acardio



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, milippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/pseuds/Acardio
Summary: AU: Michael becomes Philippa´s plaything.Philippa is a famous adventurer and Michael head of research at a museum in San Francisco.





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> Thanks to Persiflage for being my beta reader on this.  
> Milippa shippers helping each other out is great. :D 
> 
> I use The Lord´s Prayer in this story. If you don´t like religious elements in fanfiction you might want to skip this one. If not, I hope you have fun reading. :)

In all honesty, Michael does not remember how she ended up here. Saturday night in a bar with Philippa Georgiou opposite her. 

**The** Philippa Georgiou. Legendary adventurer, treasure hunter, captain. She is also otherwise known as her own personal nightmare. Well, nightmare might be a bit harsh. It´s just she hasn´t been getting a proper night´s sleep since Philippa Georgiou has entered her life. Michael could just not stop thinking about her. A couple of weeks ago, Michael´s museum the Augustine Culture Museum in San Francisco hired Philippa to help retrieve a stolen Christian artefact. Michael had negotiated with her contacts in France for weeks. The relic, a stone tablet dating back to the time of Jesus, was of immeasurable value. She was that close to finalising an agreement when the book was stolen. Kat Cromwell, museum director, had contacted her old friend Philippa for help. The famous traveller agreed, especially after she had met Michael. Astonishingly, it had not taken her that long. A month of chasing after a group of religious fanatics who were connected to a self-appointed new prophet, a few explosions and voila! – Philippa returned with the priceless artefact. 

****

****

****

****

All good so far had Philippa not taken every single opportunity to flirt with Michael. And girl, she was great at it. Soft smiles, quick wit, a body to die for. Michael had trouble resisting her. Nonetheless, she did not want to be another conquest in Philippa´s wake like the Princess of Bacau, a New York senator, a Fortune 500 CEO or any of the countless women in between. That woman had a reputation. But not Michael. She would not be another notch on her bedpost. 

And yet she was here, enjoying a glass of wine, talking to the woman of her dreams. Philippa turned out to not be shallow at all. Instead, she realised Philippa was deeply committed to her job. She wasn´t just after the money, but wanted to preserve historical items and hand them over to their rightful owners. 

After a while, their talk slowed down. Without her noticing, Philippa had moved closer to her, a hand sliding up her thigh under the tablecloth. Her face flushes. Michael did not expect that. 

“We´ve talked enough about work, don´t you think my darling?” she asked. Michael chokes on her drink when Philippa´s hand moves dangerously close to her centre. Not for the first time in Philippa´s presence, Michael was speechless. 

“Let us get somewhere ...more private”, Philippa suggests. She waits for a reply. A kiss to her neck and Michael nods. “Yes”. Saying it out loud makes Michael bold all of a sudden and she sneaks a hand around Philipp´s waist, caressing the skin between shirt and pants. Now it is Philippa´s turn to blush. 

The ride home is a blur. They take Philippa´s motorcycle. Sitting behind her, feeling the vibrations of the machine makes Michael whine. Philippa feels, rather than hears Michael and pulls her arms closer around her. 

How exactly she found herself naked on Philippa´s bed is a mystery to her. Hell, she did not even know how they managed to open the door, both kissing in a frenzy. One thing is certain, the look Philippa is giving her, the way she moves like a panther stalking its prey, makes her shiver. 

Philippa places several small kisses down Michael´s throat. A flick of Michael´s nipples makes her a gasp. Michael arches her back, she needs more contact. Philippa laughs, then bows down and whispers into her ear: “You are such a pretty plaything.”

Michael shivers. That voice gets right to her core. She is wet with need. Twists and turns. 

“I bet you were a good girl growing up. Straight As, captain of the math club, never missing a Sunday service.”

Michael manages a reply this time. “Not all is what it seems.”

“Is that so? What secrets do you hide Michael? ”And with that, Philippa kisses further down her torso. Paying special attention to her breast, she alters between soft kisses and little bites. It´s driving Michael wild. She wants to move, touch Philippa but she´s pinned down, can barely move her hips. 

Philippa comes up to kiss Michael. She can taste the alcohol on her tongue. Bourbon. Michael wants more though; the kisses are good yet never quite enough. They make her breathless and do nothing to quell the fire in her. She can feel Philippa´s hand, mapping her body. She doesn´t miss any detail, her fingers move so slowly as if she wants to commit everything to memory. 

As she gets closer to Michael´s centre, Michael can´t control how her hips push upward, seeking contact and finding nothing. Philippa enjoys the display. The reserved Michael Burnham undone by but a few kisses. What a wonderful sight she makes. 

Time to remove the last layer. An idea strikes Philippa and she orders: “Recite the Lord´s Prayer.”

“What?” Michael is sure she´s lost it. Then she sees the lust in Philippa´s eyes. It is overwhelming. 

“You heard me. Be a **good** **girl** and recite the Lord´s Prayer”. As Philippa utters the sentence, she runs her hands up and down Michael’s naked thighs. She leans down and starts kissing the space between her navel and mound. 

****

****

********

********

“Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed by thy name” she begins. Philippa rewards her with a lick up her slit. 

“Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven”. Michael gasps as Philippa bites her inner thigh. Her heart is racing. 

“Give us our daily bread...oh fuck!” All attempts at forming a coherent thought are suddenly gone when Philippa´s fingers find her clit and start teasing it. She whimpers, the need to be filled is overwhelming. She feels Philippa´s breath on that spot behind her ear. She didn´t even know she was so sensitive there. 

“Finish the prayer, Michael”. Her voice is heavy with desire. 

“Give us our daily bread…ah…and forgive us our trespasses, we forgive those who trespass against us”. Philippa slips a finger inside her. She´s so wet, she can easily slip in a second and a third one. She begins to slowly open Michael up. Michael tries to hold back, tries to make it last and desperately to finish this prayer. 

“Don´t forget the rest, Michael”. Philippa quips with a predatory look. 

Michael chokes out “ and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil”. 

Philippa kisses her clit and Michael just wants to be filled already. Fingers are not enough. Tonight, she needs more. If only Philippa would increase the speed. Instead, she´s slow, thrusting ever so slightly. 

“For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory” 

Philippa reaches for her bedside drawer, pulling out a strapless dildo.

“For ever and ever”. 

“Amen”, they say in unison and Philippa enters her in one swift stroke. 

“I told you, good girls get a reward. You´ve been **so** **good** for Michael”, Philippa says as she slowly fucks Michael.

****

****

********

********

It feels fantastic. Philippa is kissing her. She pulls her closer, moans and squirms under her. Michael is close and Philippa picks up the speed. The combination of Philippa inside her, looking into her eyes and a finger rubbing her clit bring her over the edge. Michael climaxes with a cry. Philippa follows the sight of Michael so completely lost in pleasure makes her cum hard. 

+++++++++++++++++++++

Afterwards, they lie together, and Philippa pulls Michael close. She nuzzles her neck, kissing her. Michael feels elated. Not overthinking for once, she enjoys the feeling of Philippa pressed against her. She lets her hands wander until they find Philippa´s centre. Divesting her of the dildo, she traces her mound, wet and hot. Philippa´s breath hitches, her hips bucking slightly. 

“What are you planning, Michael?”, she asks. 

“Well, perhaps it is about time for me to show you that I am not exactly a ‘good girl’ as you put it”, Michael says while slowly moving out of her embrace and down Philippa´s body. She´s hungry for more….

“Ooh, is my **naughty** **Bambi** ready to claim her prize?” asks Philippa. They burst out laughing, but Philippa´s quickly turns into a gasp when Michael starts sucking on her clit…


End file.
